The Next Generation - Death
by CascadingLilies
Summary: Someone dies, everyone cries, you will be asking your whys.
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

Chiron had announced war; the Golden Fleece was missing again, the Magic Barrier was on the verge of breaking.

"We might have to call on Thanatos for this." Naomi whispered grimly.

"Maybe." Brooklynne fiddled with her armor nervously, she couldn't wait to fight. There was a crash- the magic barrier had shattered.

"For Thanatos and Hades!" The two sisters shouted before surging to fight. Naomi and Brooklynne ended up by Thalia's Pine, they were fighting empousae. Naomi threw a spear at an empousa, then recoiled slightly as the empousa exploded into gold dust. Brooklynne was bouncing back and forth with the empousa, every now and then taking a swing or jab at the ugly creature.

"Run! There's like..." Brooklynne took a quick scan, "Nine hellhounds!". They ran hard, quickly arriving in the north woods. Autumn was fending for herself against three hellhounds.

"AUTUMN! WATCH OUT!" Naomi shrieked, notching an arrow in a bow I handed her and taking out a hellhound.

"Oh my gods, thanks," Autumn ducked and rolled under the hellhound's paws and slammed her sword up into the hellhound's stomach.

Suddenly, Brooklynne was swept by a paw. She slammed into a tree and crumpled.

*The Present* (Brooklynne's POV)

It'd been a few hours of fighting. The Nike Cabin had been blown up, sucks for Autumn. I was in the middle of throwing my Greek fire at a bunch of dracanae. So, I chucked it, it exploded the dracanae into golden smithereens.

"Nice throw," Johnny commented, causing me to grin.

"Thanks." I nodded, he grinned back. I grimaced slightly, I'd tripped over a branch and fell on a deep gash I earned from an earlier fight. Or so I though it was a branch. It turns out we just so happened to be by Canoe Lake. There was a sea monster, probably a squid, in the water.

"Duck!" Johnny shouted, then I heard a _slice_ , and a squid arm landed beside me.

"Ew." I glanced faintly at the arm, then ran with Johnny to the cabins.

"Not the Thanatos cabin!" I screamed, grabbing a javelin from my magic satchel and throwing it, watching as it pierced an empousae in the chest. Suddenly, I heard a screech. I turned around just as Autumn collapsed. An ample sword protruded from her chest **.**

 **"NO!"** I shouted, watching as she slumped dead to the floor. I began raging- literally. I sliced and jabbed through every single monster around, anger and horror keeping me going. Once everything was killed, except my fellow campers, I ran to Autumn's dead body.

"Autumn.. no Autumn no... don't leave us.." I sobbed, tears cascading down my face.

"Brooklynne, it's okay." Johnny clutched my shoulder. Naomi wept beside me, I buried my face into Autumn's clothes.

"It's not okay." Naomi said between tears. Naomi andI had to be dragged away from the corpse. It was time to burn Autumn's shrine. It was beautiful, Naomi and I had made it- the cloth was silver, and there was golden laurel leaves imprinted on it.

Chiron stared at Autumn's body wrapped in the shrine, then lit a match a swiped it across the cloth. The fire slowly spread, and Autumn was soon encased in fire. Everyone´s heads were bowed. Autumn deserved this great funeral.


	2. Time jump

20 years later-

Brooklynne and Johnny had gotten married, and stayed at Camp Half Blood. Camp had changed a lot. There was a library, more cabins, lots of things. The daughter of Thanatos went to the Library.

¨Ah, a new Greek heroes book.¨ Brooklynne smiled faintly and opened the book to the table of contents, ¨Hey... this was in the year 2007, when I was 16...¨ She read the contents, and the fourth chapter read... Autumn Smith. She gasped, a look hurt splaying across her face.

"I dunno how to feel about this..¨ She whispered, flipping to the page the chapter was on. Sure enough, there was a picture of Autumn, when she was 14. Memories flooded Brooklynne´s head and she fell to her knees, reading the chapter.

¨Oh.. oh my..¨ She murmured, regaining her posture and walking to the librarian, ¨I would like to check this out.¨

¨Okay. I hope you enjoy it, there´s lots of good heroes.¨ The librarian smiled and scanned the book and handed it to Brooklynne.

¨Thank you.¨ Brooklynne briskly walked out and strolled to her cabin. She opened the book to Autumn´s chapter and sat on her bed.


End file.
